The New Girl
"The New Girl" is an episode of Doc McStuffins. It airs with, "Wrap It Up". Plot When Doc gets a new toy from Japan she can't wait to see its Action Kicks! But what is an action doll with no kick? A problem for Doc McStuffins to fix! Synopsis Doc returns home one day when her mom points out that she has recieved a package from her grandmother in Japan. Her mom reads over the note, then reminds Doc to send a thank you letter in return before she leaves. And she also warns Doc to be careful when she takes Kiko out from the package since she's had a long journey. Inside the Clinic, Doc takes out Kiko and allows her to meet the others. Kiko greets them but when Stuffy thinks she just sneezed, Kiko explains what it meant and Doc adds that she spoke Japanese. Lambie asks why she spoke Japanese, to which Kiko explains she is from Japan and she and Doc show the toys where Japan is located. After Chilly falls over, he begins to pop a bunch of bubble wrapping and Kiko begins to talk of her action kick! Upon being asked, she hops out of Doc's hand and tries to do it, but she only falls over instead! Kiko mentions how she can normally do much better then that and they resume trying to show Lambie where Japan is. Who then comments that Kiko must be warn out, though Kiko claims to be fine and Lambie offers to play a game with her instead, to which Kiko agrees to before warning her how good she is at them due to being an action figure and all. So then decide to play jump rope with Hallie playing against Kiko. Hallie does amazing but when it's Kiko's turn, she just falls flat onto the floor! Everyone is very confused about this, as Kiko then tries to do her Action Kick, but again just falls. Doc offers to give her a checkup since something clearly seems to be wrong. And so, she heads to the checkup area in the back of Doc's clinic in order to check Kiko and make sure she is okay and she checks her heart, looks into her mouth, then checks out her reflexes. Kiko warns them that her reflexes are lightning fast and she proves it, until Doc begins to hit her knees/legs and nothing happens. Doc then gives Kiko a test involving moving around to see if anything happens. And still she struggles and comments that she just can't do it, despite how easy it is for some reason. Doc then has gotten her diagnosis and shows Kiko and the others that somehow the muscles in her legs have weakened severely, and she compares a muscle to a rubber band, saying that if one doesn't stretch it enough, it can become very weak. Doc also informs them that Kiko's leg muscles have become weak because of how long she was stuck in her box. Upon being asked by Lambie is there is a way to fix it, Doc explains that if Kiko just bends, stretches, and flexes, that should fix the muscles in her legs and everyone begins to exercise by singing a song! After the song ends, Kiko manages to flip her way back into the front of the clinic and by her package and the globe. She is very happy as Doc explains that stretching really helps and it comes in handy a lot of the time. So she'll need to remember this from now on. After Kiko speaks Japanese again, she then teaches it to Doc who asks about it and she manages to say it! While Doc happily comments on how she's learned to speak Japanese, Kiko decides she wants to try again with the jump rope and she successfully manages to jump rope and even invites Hallie to jump rope with her! It's then Doc's mother comes inside and she mentions how she's going to take Doc and Donny to dinner since their Dad will be out and can't make dinner. Doc thanks her in Japanese and upon being asked how she learned this, Doc claims it was from a new friend and leaves with her mom, asking if they could go out for Japanese food and mentions how she wants to write her grandmother a thank you note first. Quotes *Doc: I can't wait to meet her either! ...I mean... I'm meeting her now, obviously. ---- *Kiko: Arigatou gozaimasu *Stuffy:'' *thinking Kiko sneezed*'' Bless you --- *Stuffy: Uh, just to make sure Lambie knows. What are reflexes again? *Lambie: ''Reflexes are how your muscles move when they're working right... '' *Stuffy: ''See, now she knows. '' Trivia *Arigatou Gozaimasu is the formal way one would say "Thank you". Arigatou alone means "Thank you" and Gozaimasu just makes it formal. Gallery Clinic Inside Front.png Examining room side.png Kiko Happy.png Kiko.png Kiko's Knees.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1